


a game of tag

by dinonuggiestuesday



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday
Summary: Just Ash, Eiji, and Shorter play tag with Michael :)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	a game of tag

Ash liked Michael. He was a good kid and he jokingly wondered how he was Max’s kid. It was clear that Eiji and Shorter also admired the boy as they sat in the living room listening to Micheal ramble on about whatever subject. Ash could see Jessica, Max, and Ibe watch them and talk from the doorway.

Soon the three of them got wrapped into playing in the backyard with him playing tag. Micheal chased Shorter and Eiji around the yard, Ash had gotten out only a couple of minutes beforehand. Micheal decided at that moment that he would take down Shorter. And Shorter gave in and Micheal reached to grab Shorter and declare him out. Now it was down to Eiji and it was only a matter of time before he got out as well after being the only one left. 

Shorter and Ash watched as Micheal turned to find Eiji who had hidden while Shorter was being chased down. 

Micheal slowly walked around the yard trying to figure out where Eiji was. Eiji was neatly hidden behind a bush and when Ash made eye contact with him he put a finger to his lips, trying to tell him to be quiet.

Ash obviously wasn’t going to let him get away with such sneaky behavior in their very serious game of tag. He whisper yelled to catch Micheal's attention and Eiji just smiled and rolled his eyes. After motioning Micheal to come close Ash told him where Eiji had hidden. 

Micheal tiptoed slowly to the front of the bush where Eiji was hidden. Eiji wouldn’t be going down without a fight. So just as Micheal had gotten close to Eiji he jumped out from where he was hiding and caused Micheal to startle. He jumped and yelled and Eiji picked him up and swung him over and out of the way so that Eiji could run past him.

Micheal yelled out, “Not fair!” and chased closely behind and Eiji turned and stuck out his tongue as the kid narrowly missed tagging him. Ash could see Shorter from the corner of his eye cheer on Eiji, clearly amused by it all.

Finally, Micheal lunged at Eiji and Eiji had officially and finally got out. And the two of them made their way back to Shorter and Ash.

Ash smiled at himself and complimented the two for their expert tag skills. Eiji laughed lightly and explained how he’d played tag with his sister and his friends when they were younger a handful of times. 

The next time they played Shorter had been it and decided quickly that Ash would be his first victim. So Micheal and Eiji assisted Ash with getting away. Shorter pulled the same stunt Micheal had done earlier and lunged for Ash. 

Ash had gone down but at least he went down with a fight and gave into his loss. Shorter grabbed his wrist and grinned at him.

“Let’s team up, you get Eiji, I get Micheal.”

“Of course you’re going for a kid.”

“Haha, jerk.” Shorter scoffed and ran off.

The backyard wasn’t actually super big but it apparently was big enough for Eiji to show off some of his athletic skills and he managed to outrun Ash for quite a long amount of time. Eventually, he must have felt like he was out of room and dashed to run towards the front yard, Ash didn’t hesitate to follow him.

They ran to the front and Ash leaped and tackled Eiji to the ground just barely turning as they fell so he could catch Eiji without either of them hitting their heads on the ground.

Eiji screamed and laughed but got up and pouted at Ash. He grinned and shot back some smartass retort when Ibe opened the front door and shot them a questioning look. Both of them were still on the ground and were shooting back and forth smart comments.

“You guys should probably come in now, Shorter and Micheal are already inside.”

Eiji got up and helped Ash up and apologized to Ibe and the two of them made their way into the house quickly brushing grass off their clothes along the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should write more banana fish. If you are a new reader I have some haikyuu fics up already


End file.
